Unknown Boundaries
by xMusEx
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are finding things tough, for each doesn't know if they really like on another or not. Containing their lust for each other, they find out through a series of adventures of who they really love, what love really is, and finding the ultim
1. Chapter 1 Uncovering the Feelings

**WARNING: **This is Yaoi, k'z? If you whine about this stuff being boy x boy love, it's not my problem because...I am warning you now?

_**Also, there will be expletive words and such, and throughout the book, love scenes will be described "thoroughly". **__Please rate the worst you can xD_

**Summary: **Yuuri and Wolfram are finding things tough, for each doesn't know if they really like on another or not. Containing their lust for each other, they find out through a series of adventures of who they really love, what love really is, and finding the ultimate happiness of their life. Takes place when Yuuri is 16 years old (Yuuri x Wolfram)

End Of Summary

Is that a good summary? I dunno, this my first time writing stuff like this P Please rate and review k? Kthxbai.

**Extra Info About the Author: **Im a girl, but this is my first time writing this type of stuff. Age: 16. If you wanna hit me up or if you wanna be friends or some shit (xD trying to act gangsta P), my xfire is fosxmusex and my aim is xMusExDrEa. Peace out 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU K?! IF I DID I'D BE USING MY MONEY AND NOT MAKING SOME FREE STORIES FOR YOU SLUTS!! (im jk'ing, i lub u guys 33333)

By the way, this story will have multiple chapters, most likely going into a full line sequel. Hope you enjoy

**Unknown Boundaries (Preview)**

_Chapter 1_

by xMusEx (if you want to, go ahead and review plx. any private questions can be sent to )

"How much longer will I be sitting here goddammit!" yelled the king, waiting impatiently for his time to be up.

"Ten more minutes, Your Majesty", replied the dormant guard, startled by the yell of His Majesty.

Goddammit, thought King Yuuri. He was sickly worried about Wolfram. He hadn't seen him at all that day, and this was unusual, for Wolfram was probably out checking his horses the guards, and his skills in check. As he stared at the papers before him, he realized he hadn't been this angry for a long time. For the whole day he had been sitting down at the table, not being to talk to Conrad, Gwendal, hell, he would have even talked to Günter. The annoying teacher got his kicks from him just by seeing his face. Ignoring him most of the time, he mostly daydreamed of his life and what was to happen in the future.

One person sticking out at the core of his mind however, was Wolfram. He couldn't explain how he was and how he felt around him. Though he really preferred to be with a girl, something couldn't escape his mind about Wolfram. His slender body, round hips, gorgeous blond hair, and overall look astonished anyone who standed on the ground he standed on.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, yelled his mind. He couldn't accept the fact of Wolfram being a man. He wanted to like him, he wanted to love him, but the fact that he was a man was intolerable. What would the people think about this? Although he knew being gay was O.K., it wasn't accepted much on his home planet Earth. Even more importantly, WHAT WOULD WOLFRAM THINK?!

He knew about him calling him his fiancé, saying he would protect him for life, but he didn't know if that came from his status of a soldier, or if it was from the bottom of his heart. He loved the way Wolfram complemented and how he caressed Wolfram when he was hurt, but...

"Your Majesty!" yelled Gunter; "Your _Majesty!!_"

Startled by his yelling, he turned toward Gunter.

"Jesus Christ, Gunter! Don't scare me like that! Is anything wrong?"

"I have been calling you for some time, saying that it has been over for your job. In fact, I think you have been working 30 minutes '_overtime'_, but I know it's not for your passion of work, now isn't it, Your Majesty", smirked the purpled hair man.

Replying back with one of his 'whatever' looks in his face, Yuuri went to the bathing room, hoping with all of his heart that Wolfram was there.

--

Oh God, thought Wolfram. He couldn't stop himself from thinking. He had been pacing around the castle thinking, but most importantly so Yuuri wouldn't see him. When Yuuri came around after his tired ways, his body had seemed to be calling out to Wolfram, as it shook in all its majestic pleasures around him. It always looked as if Yuuri was taunting Wolfram, but Wolfram himself knew about Yuuri's true feelings about love between men.

He never got it, and never will. Apparently, it seemed as if Yuuri's world was fucked up enough to not even accept man to man love. Wolfram's Shin Makoku was understanding however, for they knew that loving and caring for someone should not only restrict to one gender.

As he got from his chair, he felt as if he needed to go to the bathing room, for his legs were too tired from walking around and ignoring Yuuri. Half of his heart wished to see Yuuri's curving, lustful body while his other half wished he wouldn't so he couldn't embarrass himself. Not knowing what to expect, he got off the top of his comfy bed, took his sleeping gown with him, and headed carefully toward the bathing house.

--

Silently in the night, an empty room filled with water is suddenly disturbed. As Wolfram interrupted the peace of the room itself, he found out with mixed emotions that King Yuuri wasn't there. As he sighed, he took off his clothes and rested unassumingly for the future. Was Yuuri coming? What did Yuuri fell about him? As he fell into the gracious and opening bath "tub", he took the shampoo in with him.

Oh man, did these full moons make his mind imagine. The sheer beauty of the King was too much he could take. Was it his personality, he looks, or both? He didn't really know if he actually _loved _him, but he knew he could have all the thoughts he wanted about him. The striking eyes, black glossy hair, beautifully toned body, there was enough of him to keep his mind occupied for days in and out.

"Why can't I do anything towards him?", thought the prince out loud. "I can't keep this up any...ughhhh."

He noticed his manhood had already been hard. When seeing it in the mist, he couldn't stop himself. Stroking up and down, the young prince took in all the bliss that followed.

"Yuuri..."

--

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Slumping on the bed, he thought about if he would ever jump away from the comfort. As he shrugged off his grogginess, he got all his bathing robes and clothes and got his personal shampoo, scented with blackberries. Of course, Yuuri was wanting to go to sleep, but he wondered where Wolfram was the whole day and he needed to soothe his worn out bones in the hot, soothing water.

"Wolfram, I worry for you……."

Heading down to the bathing room, he was hearing something get louder and louder. It first sounded like screams. Hearing them, he went rushing down with anger in his mind. However, just before the door, Yuuri realized it wasn't screaming, but………….moaning? What the hell was happening in there!?

--

"Oh shit" thought the prince.

He had heard someone coming, but he didn't think they would be coming to the bathing house this late. There was only one explanation; this was Yuuri. But he couldn't see him like this! And he can't bear to lie he was masturbating to someone else; it wasn't in his heart to do it.

And then he looked down in the water.

"Ahh fuck!"

It was all white around his area! And then the door slowly turned.

--

"Wolfram?!" exclaimed the King.

"Oh, hi Yuuri" said the prince.

Yuuri was standing next to the door while Wolfram was farthest from the door, on the opposite side of the pool.

"Wolfram….why are you blushing so hard? Are you sick? I can call Gisela if you want..."

"No, it's O.K., it just got so hot all of a sudden" responded Wolfram.

CRAP! That was the stupidest thing to say. It got "hot" when Yuuri came around; great excuse.

"Why are you out here all on your own at night?" said Yuuri, interrupting Wolfram's trail of thought. It appeared that Yuuri was really worried about him.

But dammit! How did he get in this situation? How could Yuuri be working his late? Oh yeah, the question.

"Mm-hmm" coughed the prince. "I just can't go to sleep. These days have been weird for me. Anyways, why were you so late working Yuuri?"

"Well, normally I would have been done by 7 but..."

"But what?" Wolfram noticed that the King was blushing...pretty hard.

As Yuuri was facing down at the pool, he replied, "I spent 6 hours on foot looking for you; to be honest, I have been terrified."

"Oh..."

All of a sudden, Wolfram heard the movement of water. Swiftly, Yuuri had already taken his clothes off and was in the pool. However, he was about 1 foot away from Wolfram... leaning in.

"Wolfram, look at me..."

Turning around, he looked at some seriousness in his man's eyes; however, there was a slight amount of shyness in them too.

"Hm?"

"I have to ask you two things, and they are pretty important..."

"F-fire away."

Jesus, was Yuuri trying to turn him on? With the moon shining against his shiny, lubricant body as he was leaning down, he looked like an angel. A beautiful angel that he could never have...

"First, you have been tense towards me. You aren't really open and I haven't been able to see your happy gaze in your eyes. You are my friend, Wolfram, and I hate to see you acting so cold towards me. You are now trying to get conversations over with as soon as possible, and try to leave me...this brings me into my other question..."

--

_No Wolfram, don't torture me with the tears..._

He couldn't stand to see a friend, especially Wolfram, crying to him. He believed Wolfram to be holy, pure of and feelings of sorrow. He did't deserve to have anything on his shoulders. He needed to be treated well, which was something Yuuri wanted to do so badly…Unfortunately, he couldn't…

"Wolfram, why did you try to avoid me today."

Gasping in shock, Wolfram looked up at Yuuri. He hadn't considered avoiding Gwendal and his brothers. He forgot all about them because of his focus on Yuuri.

"How did you..."

"Wolfram, please!" yelled the King, choking on his own wet and glossy tears. He couldn't hold much more in. He needed to get answers and no matter what the cost. This whole situation was tearing him apart.

_Why am I crying..._

"Please, answer me now! I don't want any bullshit, no long ways of telling me; tell me NOW!" yelled Yuuri, gagging on the tears.

_I can't stop crying...why?_

"Yuuri...are you O.K?"

Looking right at Wolfram with his innocent, tearful eyes, he asked,

"A-ans-wer me now..."

"Yuuri...I am sorry. Lately, I have been acing weird towards you. I don't know why but...but..."

_Please Wolfram, tell me the truth..._

"I can't focus on anything...but..."

_Don't torture me anymore...WOLFRAM!_

"I can't focus on anything but you, Yuuri..." blushed the prince.

And right as the prince said that, Yuuri was hushed. He had never seen Wolfram so embarrassed…but at the same time he never saw Wolfram as beautiful as he was right then. There was something about the blush on him that made him look so innocent…..

_No, I can't think like this…thinking like this is wrong…._

As Yuuri was thinking over what Wolfram said, he realized he didn't want to force him to say it. And now he realized that he was being cruel to Wolfram, instead of Wolfram being cruel to him. How many times had this happened without him realizing how mad and hurting he had been? He didn't want to start figuring out….

"Wolfram...I didn't...look, I am really sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's O.K." said Wolfram, rarely interrupting Yuuri while talking. "I needed to spit it out sooner or later..."

They looked at each other for a long time, not knowing what to do.

--

_I cannot believe I just came clean about that..._

"WOLFRAM..." gasped Yuuri.

Wolfram looked up at him.

_Don't tell me he's found the...oh, come on!_

Yuuri was looking around where he had been standing. It was all the stick, gooey white stuff. In fact, it had been all around Yuuri without him noticing until now. Anger and frustration were glued into his eyes, but they soon were melted with the feelings of sorrow and questioning.

"Don't tell me that you were...Wolfram!"

After a long silence, they looked at each other in the eyes. Tears were flowing down Wolfram's cheeks as he couldn't think of anything to say. Wolfram opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After some more silence, Yuuri surprisingly took his chin with only affection and love in his eyes. But after those few seconds of bliss, Yuuri let go and turned away..

"Please, Yuuri, don't kill me for this"

After this comment, Yuuri looked him straight in the eye

"Wolfram, you know you are one of my most dearest friends. I know your feelings towards me, but I can not work it out. I have my human morals and you know about them. And as though you might not understand them, I must still follow them. But still…. how can you stoop down to such a level as to..."

"You know why! Stop bullshitting me Yuuri, you know the whole reason why!"

Shocked, Yuuri stared at his partner, dazed. He had never noticed him so angry towards him. Between him and Wolfram, this was a side he had not seen before. Looking at the ground, he kept his cool, but just barely, barely on a single thread that would collapse with anything that moved it.

--

_I wish I could take back everything I just said. How will he take this...I am sorry Yuuri, but my anger can only be kept down for so long..._

Interrupting the silence, Yuuri needed to keep this talk flowing. He couldn't let Wolfram get too angry to him or else…or else……his life might break apart. Because of this, he decided to go on talking.

"But Wolfram, I didn't think that you would..."

"Oh, don't give me that! You know my feelings toward you! I know your little 'principles' on the love of men, but that doesn't mean I can't be angry! I haven't even gotten one sign of affection from you, not ONE!"

Too late.

"But Wolfram..."

"I would kill to have you...I would kill everyone on this fucking planet for you Yuuri. But you know what? I really don't think you give a shit about me! I really do think I am one of your playmates, just giving you advice, little pep-talks, but I am nothing more! You are _my_ fiancé Yuuri. But if you can't give any love towards me just because of your little laws on your planet fucking Earth, then fuck you and fuck Earth! And fuck your fucking morals!"

And with that, Wolfram walked out, slamming the door shut. He had huge mixed emotions inside of him, but no more. No more of shutting down his feelings, no more of being his special pawn. He was only going to be a normal pawn to the King now. He was going to be a regular nobody in the eyes of the "noble and majestic" king who couldn't even fight a damn squirrel unless he brought his powers out…

_I am sorry Yuuri…but no more of this.._

Back in the bathing pool, Yuuri was standing where he was, staring at the liquids. He was still amazed at everything said in the past minutes. He was about to even make a move on Wolfram! But before he could, his morals took control….

"Aghhhhhhhh!!" yelled Yuuri, as he slammed his fist against the stone around the pool. He was feeling so sorry for Wolfram, but there was nothing he could do….absolutely nothing.

"Wolfram..."

_But no more Yuuri..._

"I..."

_I can't take anymore..._

"If only…"

_From now on..._

"Wolfram..."

_I will..._

"I..."

_Not be yours..._

"Love you..."

**End of Chapter 1 – Uncovering the Feelings**

xMusEx: Hey guys! I got enough reviews so I am going forth with the plot!

How was the first chapter! If you got any raves, comments, questions, reviews, or maybe even suggestions, click that button down there to send me your thoughts! I know that this was sorta short, I was staying up the night before school and was writing until 1 From now on, I will make these WAY longer, probably two times bigger.

I will be answering to some reviews at the beginning of each chapter from now on.

I will be giving chapters on w weekly basis, but next chapter will come sooner then that!

See ya guys later!

xMusEx


	2. Chapter 2 The Aftermath

Hey Guys

_**Hey Guys! **_

_I have looked at the feedback from the preview and chapter 1…awesome! I will be making chapters every 3-7 days because I myself am addicted to this story xD Also, don't ask me for clues on what will happen, I don't even know myself. ALSO, I EDITED Chapter 1 and it looks WAY better….much more description. Read it if you haven't. Onto the review response section!_

_**Pikeebo: **__a) LOL Don't worry…Yuuri will definitely learn his lesson. And you are right; love does come with a HUGE price tag! B) thanks for cheering for me! O and I think you skipped a sentence, because it is saying that Wolfram will break up with him while Yuuri says he loves him 0_

_**Siraelka: **__It was definitely intentional! I wanted to show that Yuuri was really out of character that day. I'm glad you like it D_

_**Anonazure: **__everyone is wanting more. Of course Yuuri should just come out with it, but trust me, I know; love is a very complicated matter ;)_

_**n.nI luffle Chibisn.n: **__Well, yeah, that is what suspense is for But don't worry, my chapters will be coming right after each other _

_Now onto the disclaimers, warnings, bleh bleh. Enjoy the story!_

**WARNING: **This is Yaoi, k'z? If you whine about this stuff being boy x boy love, it's not my problem because...I am warning you now?

_**Also, there will be expletive words and such, and throughout the book, love scenes will be described "thoroughly". **__Please rate the worst you can xD_

**Summary: **Yuuri and Wolfram are finding things tough, for each doesn't know if they really like on another or not. Containing their lust for each other, they find out through a series of adventures of who they really love, what love really is, and finding the ultimate happiness of their life. Takes place when Yuuri is 16 years old (Yuuri x Wolfram)

End Of Summary

Is that a good summary? I dunno, this my first time writing stuff like this P Please rate and review k? Kthxbai.

**Extra Info About the Author: **Im a girl, but this is my first time writing this type of stuff. Age: 16. If you wanna hit me up or if you wanna be friends or some shit (xD trying to act gangsta P), my xfire is fosxmusex and my aim is xMusExDrEa. Peace out 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU K?! IF I DID I'D BE USING MY MONEY AND NOT MAKING SOME FREE STORIES FOR YOU SLUTS!! (im jk'ing, i lub u guys 33333)

By the way, this story will have multiple chapters, most likely going into a full line sequel. Hope you enjoy

**Unknown Boundaries**

Chapter 2 – The Aftermath

"What?!" echoed through the whole castle as Yuuri found something in the morning. He had been feeling horrible after that whole situation. But more importantly, he felt so _bad _about what he did to Wolfram. Wolfram did not deserve that, but Yuuri had felt as if it was still wrong. He knew he loved Wolfram, but the fact he was a guy was too much.

"Yeah…Wolfram let this on his bed last night. We only found it this morning, but we are guessing he has left somewhere, Your Majesty" replied the 'ever-so obedient' guard of Wolfram who probably spent more of his time masturbating to Wolfram than to guarding him. Now it was that Yuuri wondered how much they got paid and how much they actually deserve…

"Dammit!!" yelled Yuuri, smashing his fist against the stone. He realized that his glossy blood was already flowing out of his fist. Jesus Christ, when was he able to break a wall of cement without summoning the Maou!?

He felt so bad about this situation. Wolfram wanted affection, but Yuuri couldn't give it to him. He might as well just look for someone else.

But he was also worried that it would never be the same between him and Wolfram. All Yuuri wanted was him to be his best friend, but he couldn't tell him he was his _best_ friend…Wolfram would think that he liked him _a lot._

Realizing that the guard was still there, he replied in a cold, sad voice.

"Get the army and search near the lake near here. He will most likely be there."

"The _whole army_, King Yuuri?"

"No, one man…YES the whole fucking army!" God, he had never been so angry and cruel to people.

_Note to self: keep track of everyone you are angry towards and give them an apology later…_

And with that, the guard was sent running away. In a few minutes, one could hear the siren of the army. Wolfram would probably hear it too. As Yuuri went up to a window in his bedroom facing the whole city, he placed his hand on it. The King started to sob…

"Wolfram!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Yuuri…you sent an army for me?"

Wolfram was standing by the lake closest to the castle. He had slept there and the whole day he had been thinking about Yuuri. How could Yuuri be _so dense_ to think that Wolfram had stooped so low to masturbate? He had an absolute right to _and _Yuuri was his fiancé, but he had never gotten anything from Yuuri. In this sense, Yuuri was cruel.

But at that siren, he knew that an army he been deployed onto a search mission. He wondered what was happening at the castle…

_I can't focus on Yuuri anymore. It will literally kill me!_

And at the same time, he couldn't think of anything but Yuuri. He was so obsessed with Yuuri, he sometimes planned out what would happen the first time they _really _kissed. It was the same dream replaying over and over again.

At first, Wolfram would come to see Yuuri on his bed, about to go to sleep. When Wolfram was going to the other side of the bedroom, he would grab Yuuri's chin, wake him up, look him, straight in his eyes, and say "I love you." They would then be entangled in a sloppy, messy kiss. Yuuri would be awe-struck, and wouldn't know what to do of course…..the wimp. Wolfram would then break apart from it. Yuuri would look in his eyes with confusion, but Wolfram would shut that look up.

Their tongues would have switched positions, having a romantic war with each other. Wolfram could even feel the taste in his own mouth at that point. Wolfram would then start undressing and Yuuri doing the same. Then it would be at that moment that he would see that sexy body. Everything toned, beautifully tanned skin; the body of a god.

"No!"

Wolfram got up from his daydream. He dreamed it for the trillionth time, over and over again. The same _fucking _dream that haunted him every single week, but he still wanted that single dream more and more. There were countless times he had had a wet dream next to Yuuri; Yuuri almost found out once, but Wolfram just told him that he spilled some milk while having an early breakfast in bed. Luckily he believed it.

_I can't get over him at all….. I wonder if he has gotten the letter yet…_

_Yuuri…you will always have a place in my heart…._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

At that point, the whole army had left. There were no defense systems, or people standing guard. Yuuri had sent everything he had to get Wolfram; liking him or not. Just because Yuuri did not….._yeah…._didn't mean he didn't want him to be his friend…his best friend.

At the same time, Yuuri felt a bottomless pit in his heart….he didn't know what could be holding it together that whole time.

_Why do I feel this way….Wolfram…I wish you were here._

"Your Majesty!" echoed through the walls right then. It appeared that Gunter had found out where he was.

"Yes, Gunter…" replied Yuuri.

"Yuuri, you don't look so goo-"

"Tell me someth-thin I didn't k-know" snapped Yuuri. "What did you come here for?..."

"Wolfram has been spotted by some people in town. They say he was going to the lake where you guys…"

"Alright, alright, just go towards him and tell him that I really miss him" said Yuuri, interrupting Gunter again, while he was smirking under his breath.

As the door closed, Yuuri chuckled under his breath.

_So, he went to that place? Can't really blame him; that was our first place we "met". Even though he knows it was accidental, it is his only memory of us that he really would want to hang on to. Heh heh, that __**is **__a good memory to hang onto._

Yuuri felt the pit in his heart snap, his mind dazing, and body swaying. As he was on the ground energyless, he felt tears in his eyes. He felt as if he had been betrayed….he had been betrayed by his own feelings. He wanted to feel one way, but acted another. Yuuri saw one way, but walked another way. Everything on the world was against him. He was the king of a great country, and yet, he was _such a coward _that he can't even be so confident to like a guy.

_I hate myself so much….I really am a wimp…_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Two bodies rubbed on each other like they were body magnets. The blond one was taking in his lovers cock, up and down, up and down. The taste was enriching and the blond had lust written all over his face. The black moaned hard as his pleasure surged through his body._

"_Wo…Wol….I want more…."_

"_Of course, Your Majesty" smirked the blond haired one._

_Taking all the black haired mans manhood in at one time, the beautiful taste wrapped around his tongue. Sucking on it the glossy manhood hard, he heard the indescribable yells of pleasure. Then the blond one retreated and wrapped his arms around his lover like his life depended on it._

"_I love you Yuuri.."_

_Their mouths joined together and their tongues fought a war that brought only love. Breaking apart, the one called Yuuri tapped kisses from his neck down to his waist. Turning the blond around, he looked him straight in the eyes._

"_I bet you are thinking you will be the one to get the fun, huh? You are wrong.." smiled Yuuri._

"_It's fun either way, my love…I have been waiting so long."_

"…_And once again, I am truly sorry about that, Wolfram…"_

_Taking the man's entrance, Yuuri thrusted his manhood as hard as he could. Hearing Wolfram's screams, he couldn't resist the happy chills that was sent all throughout his body. He had wanted this for such a long time, yet he was too much of a coward to do so. _

_Wolfram loved the sensation of this feel. That sexy body he had desired for so long had been making love with him. _

"_Yuuri!! Oh yes….I want more….Yuuri, I want you…"_

"_You are one little slut, aren't you, naughty boy" smirked the King. "Yes, I will grant what both of us want. But it will come with a price." And as Yuuri leaned to Wolfram's ear, he whispered, "I hope you like milk."_

"_Yuuri!!"_

"_Wolfram!!"_

"Wolfram, Wolfram!!"

_Huh?_

He had done it again. Wolfram could tell his mind all he wanted to say, nothing would work; he was consumed by Yuuri. But where was he? He was what seemed in a dark box, and he felt ropes constricted on his wrists. Feeling the blood oozing out, he had realized that he had been taken. At that moment, he felt something fly above him.

And then he heard Yuuri's voice..

"Wolfram!!"

Right after this, he heard an explosion in the distance. People's dying voices could be heard behind him; at that moment, he heard a deep voice scream "Let's keep it going! His Majesty will be pleased for what we bring to him!"

_I have been kidnapped….all during my daydream. God-fucking-dammit!_

He felt tears run through his eyes; he wasn't going to let this go without a fight. Wolfram was going to make sure that the 'king' of this kingdom was going to get it. At that moment, Wolfram felt his eyes change; he felt his body grow stronger, and his hair grow longer. Another sensation ripped through his body felt something sprouting through his back…

_What the Hell?! I feel so much more….different…_

And as soon as his new found strength had been sprouted, it went out, and his body recoiled from his sudden physical change. His emotions were repressed, body was put down, and spirit had been drained. As his eyes were fluttering, about to go to sleep, he had been pardoned to have one last thought.

_You better find me, you wimp._

**End of Chapter 2 – The Aftermath**

Egh, was that good?

I know it doesn't seem so long, but now I have to start studying for exams tomorrow (ouch) so I had to shorten it down a bit.

You will probably be wondering what the significance of this lake is, and what happened to Wolfram at the end!

Sorry to say this, but I have final exams coming up, and I have a state tournament to attend to for soccer (please root me on! ) so this means that Chapter 3 will be coming around Wednesday or Thursday.

Please leave reviews and comments!

xMusEx


End file.
